Métis
by kerialendale
Summary: About a young girl who were born with the spirit of both divine and demonic. She has supernatural powers that allow her to see have incredible strength and speed. Her spirit is mixed with that of one of the four superior angels that God has ever created, a rare multi elemental angel, and two demonic fallen angels. Her blood is the key of opening the gates of New Beginnings.
1. Chapter 1: The Dream

**CHAPTER 1: The Dream**

**Fire! Fire everywhere! A child laughter roaring through the air. "Ha you damn angels die!" A face of a man appears through the flames. No, four men faces appear. Eyes glowing with heavens light. Wings extended with the will to kill. They all held huge weapons. All of them were glowing with a blue electric battle aura around them. One of the angels had long flowing locs that danced around in the electrical aura. He held two huge blades in his hands. On one of the blades was carved "Beauty the Shield of My Heart" and on the other was "Métis the Light of My Life." He wore a necklace that seem to pour out sapphire blue energy from the small stone that is embedded in the middle of it. On his cheek was a crescent moon birthmark. Another man had long kinky hair that stood up as well in the aura. He held a huge spear with four blades. Each blade had a name carved in it: Piax, Confiance, Honnête, and Fidèle. His crescent moon birthmark showed on his left shoulder. The third man with long corn rolled hair held huge claw braces on each hand. It seemed to burn with ruby red fire. His birthmark is on his chest. The last man with his hair pulled into a puffy pony tail had a dragon like leg. Upon each claw was green fire that seemed to burn of poison. His crescent moon birthmark showed on his forehead. There was a glorious burst of light that came from the angels halos. Their halos exploded and started to shape into human form. Each of them wielding the exact same weapon as its master. All of a sudden, a baby cry echoes through the deathly burning sky. A woman voice roared through the sky as well with the most evil sense of uneasiness. The flames surrounding the angels and their halos rose up like a tsunami. The halos raise their weapons and chanted "S'il vous plait mon père écoute ma prière faire tomber le faire dis paraître." And with those words, the tsunami of flames dissolved. The angel with the crescent moon birthmark on his check shouted, "Devils will not have my child! Devils and Demons will not have Earth! She will live! The humans will live! Par les pouvoirs investis par le Métis Tout-Pussant de protéger la terre!" His swords suddenly shattered and halo disappeared. A huge barrier surrounded the four men. They began to disappear. As this was happening a lot shot out from the barrier towards the crying baby. A dark barrier quickly engulfed the light. "Ha what a pathetic attack," the woman voice ring out. The angels finally disappeared and all that was left was the smell of smothering smoke and the child who voice yelled out earlier crying out in pain. The woman with the evil laugh said, "Aw my dear child, you have burnt your brother's face. Your power is indeed strong my beloved Seittan. And they will continue to grow! Hahahahahahaha my favorite child."**

Métis awoke gasping for air. She had tears in her eyes. She can still smell the scent of the smoke from the dream. "Geesh that dream again. This time it went further than it did the last time. I swear it's like a drama show of demon and angels."

"Hey Métis ! Girl wake yo nappy headed ass up before you be late for school. I don't have time for yo bullshit this morning. You the reason why we have to move to another mothafucking state anyways. I would throw yo ass out but I needs that check for fostering yo ass. Get up and get the fuck to school!"

A short light skinned tone woman with dark bags under her eyes, wearing a blue wig with dark brown eyes yelled at Métis. "Ugh! Wish that bitch just shut the fuck up sometimes." Métis sluggishly moved out of bed. She headed to her bathroom and took a shower. After the shower she started brushing her teeth. As she was doing so, she notice something in the mirror. It look like a pair of scarlet red eyes staring at her. She glanced harder but then they seem to have just vanish. "What…the….hell…was that?! Ugh imaging crap." She continued to groom herself pulling her long kinky curly black hair with golden streaks up into a puffy pony tail. Slightly revealing the moon crescent shaped birthmark on the back of her neck. She stared at it for a few seconds. "Beautiful birthmark. People think it's a tattoo. Idiots." She grabbed a golden bulky necklace with a sapphire blue stone in the middle of it. The exact same kind that she saw in her dream. "The dude in my dream was wearing this. I wonder what family history lays behind this thing. *sigh* Who knows. But…if I catch Mrs. Ratchet trying to steal my shit again ima break her damn fingers. Hate this foster parent shit." She snapped it on around her neck and began to dress. She put on a black oversized crop top with the words "Julia Rose" writing in bold golden letters. She slipped on some baggy blue jean pants and black air force shoes. As she was tying her shoelaces, she glanced in the mirror and notice a black skeleton type wing on her back. "Whoa what the hell?!" She yelled out. As quick as she had seen it, it was gone. Her foster mom came in her doorway and threw a frying pan at her. It hit Métis right in the face. It didn't seem to faze her. "Watch yo fucking mouth girl!"

"Ma…how you gone tell me to watch my mouth when yo mouth just as nasty." Métis foster mom threw another frying pan at her. She dodged it this time.

"Because it's my damn house, my damn mouth, and my damn money that supports your ungrateful ass!

"You mean the state money? If I wasn't here you wouldn't be getting a damn thing!" Métis grabbed her bag and proceeded for the door. "You think you big and bad huh? You ain't shit Métis! Yo ass gone go out there in them streets and end up dead or with some type of diseases that gone fuck up that pretty face of yours. Just like Julia!" Métis stopped in her tracks and stared at her foster mom. She thought of ripping her head off. "Don't say her name again. I know I couldn't protect her. But don't you ever say her name again."

Or what? What the fuck you gone do if I say her name again? The foster mom boaster. Métis threw her bag over her shoulder and walk to the door. She turned around and said, "I don't know what I might do. That's why I am asking you to stop before someone end up hurt." Métis gray red eyes turned a sicken blood thirsty red. Her foster mom seen this and shut up right away. Her whole body shivered from the weight of those eyes piercing through her. Métis than walked out the door and started heading to school. "Never again," she said. "Never again will I be so weak to protect the people I love. I am sorry Julia for being weak."


	2. Chapter 2: School

CHAPTER TWO: SCHOOL

Métis was running to school when she accidentally bumped into this huge guy. He was around 6ft 10inches tall and had scars all over his face. "Aren't you going to say you sorry bitch?" "Bitch? My name isn't Bitch you must have me confused with someone else." Métis jumped in the air and landed a kick right on the giants face. He stumbled backwards and fell. "You dare fucking touch me!"

"Hmm. Most guys wouldn't mind being kicked in face by a beautiful girl. You must root for the same team aye?"

A group of boys came out of nowhere. "Hmm I guess I have time to play before I go to school." "Get her!" The boys ran towards Métis. As Métis was getting ready to attack a boy with braided hair kicked them all to oblivion. The giant dude looked scared. "Ah! Uh oh guys. It's Trey run for it!" Trey walked over towards Métis and grabbed her hand. "Come on we are going to be late for school."

"Um…do I know you?" Métis asked him.

"No. But would you like to get to know me?" He smiled at Métis. He was taller than Métis, mid back braided black hair, tanned skin, and his eyes clear and heavenly.

"Your eyes looks familiar," Métis stared at him for a few.

"Oh they do? How so?" Métis didn't say anything she just kept running until they made it to school. "So I take it your new."

"Yeah I am. Who are you?"

"Sorry for not introducing myself. I am Trey Amor Smith," he took a bow. As he stood back up a woman with long flowing green hair, dark blue eyes, and thick black glasses smacked him in the back of the head with what appeared to be a rolled up paper textbook. "Trey get into class now!" She stared at Métis. "You need to get to class too." "Um…can you tell me where the principal offices is?"

"I can take her mom!" The woman smacked him again. "I told you to address me as Mrs. Smith while of school.

"Oh. Sorry..Mo – I mean Mrs. Smith. It kind of slipped." Métis studied both Mrs. Smith and Trey. They looked nothing alike. He must get his looks from his dad. She thought to herself. " Okay take her and come right back or else!" Mrs. Smith emotion seemed to pour out into both Trey and Métis. The emotion of a deadly being that would snap you into pieces. Trey and Métis shivered. "Yes ma'am Mrs. Smith," they both said. Mrs. Smith kept smiling throughout that whole scene.

"Scary," Métis said. "Yeah I know. Really don't want to get on her bad side believe me. She may look like a timid rabbit but that rabbit get's rabid if you fluff her fur the wrong way. Equip with fangs and poisonous claws." Both Trey and Métis laughed. They walked up towards the fifth floor from the second.

"So I introduced myself it would be rude for you not to tell me who you are." Trey said. "Whoever said that I wasn't rude?

You have a point," Trey laughed. But at least do me the favor of giving me your name since I got us her on time and you out of trouble with those guys." Métis rolled her eyes and said, "I really didn't need your help. But since you ask so nicely, my name is Métis Amor. Queen street fighter back home in Queens, New York.

"Amor? Ha-Ha funny how your last name is the same as my middle."

"Yeah weird isn't it. Just coincidence."

"You sure? I could be your one true love from another life or something." Trey grabbed Métis and stared into her eyes. "By the way, what were you saying about my eyes earlier?"

Métis punched him into some nearby lockers. "Don't touch me like that again!" Trey got up rubbing his shoulders. He looked around at the heavily dented lookers. "Damn if that was just anybody else they would have been on a one way trip to heaven haha."

"Why not hell? Métis asked. Trey eyed her. "I don't know. Good question. But we are here." Métis stared at him. "We are in hell?" Trey laughed and said, "No I mean we are here at the principal office." Métis look towards the door with the sign that says The Principal Office. "Oh yeah duh! My bad." Trey put his arm around Métis waist and said, "By the way, your eyes and necklace look familiar also." Métis threw a punch but this time Trey dodged it. He laughed and walked away. "Damn that guy who do he think he is! My necklace? I wonder if there are more out there that looks like mines."

Métis knocked on the door of the principal office. "Come in." A woman voice said. A slim white woman with red green eyes sat at a fancy chrome desk. She wore a black pants suit with her jet black hair pulled tightly in a bun. "Hi I am Métis the transfer student from New York."

"Aw yes Métis. Welcome to the Faith Academy. I hope that you enjoy this school. I am Principal Cheri." She was staring really hard at Métis. It seem as if she was piercing through Métis soul which made her feel uneasy. "Nice to meet you Principal Cheri." Principal Cheri smiled. Here is your schedule for this semester. Métis reached for the schedule when suddenly Principal Cheri grabbed her right arm and said, " Mmm Métis your skin feels very lovely but I do have to warn you if you want to become a delinquent or a problem for me at this school I will deal with you personally you got that?" Every bit of her voice had hatred in it. Her eyes stared at Métis with such coldness. "Yes ma'am I understand." Métis grabbed the paper and proceeded to walk out when the principal said, "Oh Métis more warning for you darling, I don't like you. You are a Black kids with history of violence and home-to-home fostering will never amount to anything. The only thing you will be good for is laying on your back and popping out more unwanted pieces of shit. Plus your blood smells of mixed disgrace. Abomination." Métis turn around with a smile and stared at the principal with icier cold eyes of scarlet and grey and said, " I don't give a fuck if you don't like me or not. The fact that I am here and living changes that Abomination shit. If you don't fuck with me then I won't fuck you up." With that said Métis walked out of her office and proceeded to her first class.

Principal Cheri stared at the door and laughed wickedly. "Mmm she seems to have more hell in her then good. I am sure we will enjoy her. Isn't that right Xemas." A tall thin man with blood thirsty scarlet red eyes, white hair, and a black star mark on his cheek came out of nowhere from the shadows. He smiled and said, "Very much so my lady."

"The fuck is up with that principal…." Métis said as she was reading where to go for her first class. "Hmm History with Mrs. Smith Room 212. Back to the second floor I go." She walked back down to the second floor towards the classroom where Trey called one of the teachers his mom. "I guess his mom will be my first period teacher. And not to mention he is also in that class. Oh gosh." Métis open the door and walked in. Mrs. Smith stop lecturing and looked at her. "Yes?" Métis handed her the paper. She scanned over it and addressed the class. "Okay everyone we have a new transfer student. Will you introduce yourself to the class please." Métis walked in front of the class. "I am Métis Amor. I am from Queens New York. Nice to meet you all."

"Nice to meet you again also beautiful," Trey said. All of the girls in the class faces suddenly were scowling at Métis. She rolled her eyes at Trey and said," Yeah the feeling isn't mutual."

"Ouch that hurts. Was only trying to be a good friend."

"Okay that's enough you two. Mrs. Amor since you and Mr. Smith are so acquainted now why don't you take the empty set next to him." Métis walked over near Trey and sat down at a table in a blue chair near a window. When she sat down Trey passed her a note. Oh look a love letter on my first day…How lame. She thought to herself. She open it and it read "Prove to me that you can fight. I might let you on my team." Métis thought for a second. What does he mean by "let you on my team?" She looked out the window and her mind wonder to Julia. "Well Julia this is the start of my new school year love. Wish me happiness. As if I can ever feel any.


	3. Chapter 3: Dethrone

CHAPTER 3: Dethrone

Métis was sitting in her last class of the day, Math. When it comes to numbers and mathematics, Métis is a bit advance in that area. "Okay we are working with simple differential equation and anti derivatives. We have this equation dy/dx = x² + 1. Can anyone come up and answer the equation before I explain what to do?" Métis raised her hand. "Oh the new gal. Come on up lets see what you can do. Mr. Maxy, the math teacher is a skinny man with a shaved head, dark black eyes, and dark skin tone. He talks with a Jamaican accent and have a laid back type of attitude. Métis got up from her seat in the back of the class room and headed towards the front. As she was walking to the white board a piece of paper was thrown at the back of her head. She could sense it coming and turn her head slightly to the left so it can pass her by. Mr. Maxy seen who threw it and said, ' Mrs. Walls if you have something to discuss with Mrs. Amor please do so aftha class. Yah hear me girly?" The tall blonde hair blue eyed girl didn't say anything. She just looked at Métis with such disgust. The same icy stare as the principal. Métis continued to the white board and answered the problem like it was nothing. She wrote ∫ dy = ∫ (x²+1) dx. y = x³/3 + x + c. "Simple." she said. Some of the other students in the class whispered saying they may ask her to tutor them. "Wow girly. You must have already studied this back in New York. You are correct in the answer. You may take a seat." Before Métis went to take her seat Mr. Maxy whispered to her, "Watch you're back girly. A lot of evil around her that wants your blood." Métis stared at him for a moment with the look of confusion. Mr. Maxy nodded his head and pointed to her seat. She went and sat down. _Damn. I wouldn't be surprised if the many people asses I kicked in New York have members or family down here in Florida waiting for their chance to catch me off guard. _She thought. The bell ring. Class was over for today. Métis walked out of class and headed towards the front gates when a hand grabbed hers. "Hey. Wait up let's hang out for a bit." Métis turn around and seen it was Trey. _Wow. I barely even notice his presences. _"Why?" she asked, "And what was up with note?"

"Oh that you'll see," Trey said smiling at Métis.

"Trey. Did you forget the council meeting?" Mrs. Smith walked over towards him and Métis. "Umm no. I was planning on ditching it for today." Mrs. Smith smacked him with the lip board she was carrying. "You are the president! Get to the meeting now!"

"Yes ma'am. Hey Métis can you wait up for me it'll only take a few minutes."

"Yeah sure I'll wait." Trey and Mrs. Smith headed back to the school. Métis turn towards the gates and walked off school grounds. "As if I'll wait. But he is a handsome one though. Oh well."

"Yeah Trey is pretty handsome. But you can't have him so back off!" Métis turn around and it was the girl who threw the paper at her accompanied by two other girls. "And what if I don't?

"If you don't then there will be big problems with you and I."

"There was a problem the moment you through the paper at me."

"I guess I have to teach your mut ass a lesson about messing with the queen's king!

"The Queen?" Métis eyes sparked with excitement from those words. "So you're the Queen fighter of Florida?

"That's right bitch! And you are about to get the shit beat out of you!

The girl threw a punch at Métis. Métis dodged it easily. "Not bad, but let's see if you can keep it up." The girl suddenly began to pick up speed with her punches. Métis still dodge them easily. "That it?" Métis asked, "If so you are about to be dethrone." "Ha It's far from it!" The girl then disappeared and punched Métis in the back of the head. The impact of the punch sent Métis flying into a nearby vending machine, causing all of the snacks to dispense from the slots. "Haha. No one ever got up from the speed hammer punch. Let's go girls she isn't worthy to even breathe the same air as royalty." Just as this happens Trey rounded the corner to see Métis body laid in front of a broken vending machine with snacks all over the ground and the blonde hair girl and her lackies standing in front of her. "Kaaeru! What did you do?!" She looked at Trey. "What does it look like I am doing? I am teaching this bitch a lesson." "Oh...but why did you have to break the vending machine," Trey said with a whiny voice. Suddenly there was laughter come from Métis. Trey smiled and whispered to himself, "I knew that wasn't going to keep her down." Métis started to get up slowly. She had this wild smile on her face as if she enjoyed the beating she just got dealt. She spitted out blood and laughed historically. "Bitch? I'm sorry I don't know any bitches. I am more of a cat person you know. However, I will teach you a lesson. I don't want Trey. A true Queen will never stoop so low to fight over something as petty as a dude." _Ouch! That hurts. _Trey thought to himself. "But, you...your speed and power intrigues me!" At that moment Métis grabbed Kaaeru by the neck and flipped her sideways smashing her into the ground. The other two girls ran over to help but Métis raised her body up in the air with her hands still around Kaaeru throat, spinning around like a street dancer but faster and more powerful creating a whirl wind. As the two girls ran towards her they were knocked backwards across the street into a concrete wall. They both stayed there motionless. Métis than stop spinning and smashed her buttocks down onto Kaareu chest. "Hmm she kind of good," Trey said to himself. Métis then started pounding Kaaeru in the face with her fist. With every hit you can hear a bone fracturing. And with every hit her eye color turn a blood thirsty scarlet red. Métis laughed and said, "What is this? You ain't no fun. Fight back!" Trey notice three black figures speed pass him and said, "Well here comes the party poopers."

"You there! Stop it right now!" One of the three people said. A young man with short brown hair and big brown eyes step towards Métis accompanied by two girls who looked identical to each other. The only way to tell them apart is from their hair. One of the girls had long black hair that cascaded down her shoulders with blue eyes, and a cross nose ring with a lip piercing. The other girl had cropped black hair where her side banes cascaded down like the other girl. She has the same eye color and piercings. "We are the discipline committee," The boy said "I am Jeffha," the boy with the big brown eyes said. "I am Before," the girl with the crop hair said. "And I am After," the girl with the longer hair said. "We demand you to stop at once or we will have to take drastic measures."

"Drastic? So tragic. She wasn't fun anyways. But maybe you three will be." A huge blast of energy poured from Métis. The three committee members seemed to be overwhelmed "What the hell?" Before said. "So much power!" All of a sudden Trey appeared in front of Métis and with three super-fast motion of his index finger to her chest all that power that was pour out stopped. "What the…" Metis said. Then she quickly collapsed and was unconscious. "Trey! Sir. Sorry you had to get involved with this. We could have handled it for you," Jeffha said kneeling. Before and After was also kneeling. It's okay guys. I find her to be very interesting and wanted to take matters into my own hands. No hard feelings guys. Can you take Kaaeru and her friend to the hospital. "Yes sir we can do that."

"Please stop calling me sir," Trey said "Oh and when Kaaeru is awake tell her she is officially dethrone." Trey picked up Métis and threw her over his shoulders and walked off. In another realm there were two others watching the actions that took place. "She seems to not have very much control over that power," a deep heavy voice said. "That's excellent. The moment she lose even a little bit of control the three worlds move closer together."

"Perhaps we should send the children to give her some motivation," another man voice said. This voice sounded softer and seemed more benevolent.

"Perhaps we shall brother. Helda! Come!" A woman with dark scarlet red eyes, wearing nothing but short cut off pants that squeezed her butt and a star mark on her left butt cheek. "Yes father Lucifer and Uncle Lucius."

"As you witness this child is our Lost Key. Prepare to send the children on their mission."

"As you wish father and uncle." The woman face lit up with malice in her eyes. She flipped back her long white hair that were decorated with human bones. She arched her back and boney bat like wings appeared from back. She hissed flickering her fork tongue through her fangs. Three figures came out of the shadows. "You called mom." One of the figures said. "Yes. It is time to make a visit to earth. Get prepared our lost key has just been found." "Yes ma'am."


End file.
